gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen, sometimes called Dany by her brother Viserys and more formally Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, is a major character in the first, second and third seasons. She is played by starring cast member Emilia Clarke and debuts in the series premiere. The role of Daenerys was originally played by Tamzin Merchant in the unaired pilot episode, but the role was recast for the actual series for undisclosed reasons. She is the only surviving child of King Aerys II Targaryen, who was ousted from the Iron Throne during Robert's Rebellion. She lives in exile in the East. Daenerys was sold into marriage to the Dothraki Khal Drogo, but lost her husband and unborn son to the manipulations of the vengeful maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Her marriage to Drogo and subsequent interaction with the Dothraki people gives her the confidence and strength to lead and the belief in herself as the rightful queen of Westeros. She plans to claim the Iron Throne as her own and rule the Seven Kingdoms. She hatched three dragons by having her petrified dragon eggs placed on Drogo's funeral pyre, before she walked into the flames to claim them. Her dragons are the first seen in the world for hundreds of years, earning her the sobriquet Mother of Dragons."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Biography Background Daenerys is the only daughter and youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King, and his sister-wife Rhaella. Her father died during the Sack of King's Landing, before she was even born. The usurper Robert Baratheon installed himself as king, having defeated Aerys in the conquest known as Robert's Rebellion. Her pregnant mother and young brother Viserys, fled to the island of Dragonstone, the ancestral home of House Targaryen, to escape Robert. Daenerys's brother Rhaegar Targaryen was also killed in the war and Robert's forces murdered his wife and children, Daenerys's aunt and cousins, during the Sack of King's Landing.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, special features - Journey of Daenerys, Flight from Dragonstone entry On the night Daenerys was born on Dragonstone, a vast storm raged. For this reason she is sometimes called Daenerys Stormborn. Her mother died soon after she was born, leaving her an orphan.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, special features - Journey of Daenerys As a baby, she was taken into exile in the Free Cities with her brother, Viserys, by loyal retainers.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Viserys Targaryen entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Rhaella Targaryen entry After years spent fruitlessly trying to raise support to retake the Iron Throne, Viserys and Daenerys were given sanctuary by Magister Illyrio Mopatis in the Free City of Pentos. She dreams of finding a peaceful home and a place to belong. She lives in constant fear of Viserys, who hits her when his temper is risen. Living under Viserys' domination has left her meek and malleable.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, special features - Journey of Daenerys, Seeking Refuge in Pentos entry Season 1 Viserys and Daenerys stay at the estate of Magister Illyrio Mopatis who has brokered a deal for her to marry Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. Daenerys does not want to marry him, but Viserys has traded her to Drogo in exchange for an army of 40,000 men of Drogo's khalasar, which Viserys plans to use in his invasion of Westeros. Viserys tells her that she has no choice. Viserys fondles her under the pretext that he is seeing how she has grown; she looks off into the distance. Daenerys enters a bath that her servant warns her is too hot, but it does not effect her; this may be related to her Targaryen heritage. At the wedding she accepts a variety of gifts. She receives three dragon eggs from Magister Illyrio, who tells her that they have been turned to stone by the passage of time. Ser Jorah Mormont, a knight of Westeros, brings books about the Seven Kingdoms and offers Viserys his service. She is given a beautiful white horse (later named Silver) by Drogo. On their wedding night, Daenerys is resistant but Drogo continues regardless."Winter is Coming" Drogo's khalasar marches east for several months. Daenerys seeks advice from her new servant Doreah, trained in the pleasure houses of Lys, on how to best please her husband. Doreah teaches Daenerys how to use her sexuality to influence Drogo and win the status of an equal in his eyes."The Kingsroad" Irri teaches Daenerys to speak the Dothraki language. Daenerys grows more confident and begins issues commands to the khalasar, while also receiving advice from Ser Jorah, who transfers his fealty to her. Viserys, her brother, attempts to renew his control over her, but her men defend her from his attempts at violence, and Viserys is shamed. Daenerys discovers that she is pregnant with Drogo's child. She assuredly predicts that she will have a son, to Drogo's approval. The pregnancy buoys the love between them."Lord Snow" When the khalasar reaches the Dothraki city of Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys invites Viserys to dinner and arranges fresh clothing for him. Viserys reacts angrily at being dressed in the "rags of savages" and strikes Daenerys. Daenerys hits him back with a heavy gold belt and warns that if he strikes her again she will order his hands removed."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Unbeknownst to Daenerys, word of her pregnancy reaches King's Landing, where King Robert Baratheon orders her assassination. Magister Illyrio visits his ally Varys in the city, where they discuss how they will pave the way for the Targaryen restoration."The Wolf and the Lion" Daenerys eats the raw heart of a stallion before the eyes of the dosh khaleen, the Dothraki wise women, and names her unborn son Rhaego in honor of her slain brother, Rhaegar Targaryen. The Dothraki crones prophesy that Daenerys' son will be the Stallion Who Mounts the World, the khal of khals who will unite the Dothraki into a single horde that will overrun all the lands of the world."A Golden Crown" Viserys is infuriated at how Daenerys has won the love of the Dothraki. Ser Jorah must stop Viserys, as he tries to steal her dragon eggs, to buy his own army. Viserys arrives drunk at the feast and draws his sword demanding that Khal Drogo pay the agreed price for Dany by providing troops for the invasion of Westeros; he wants his crown or he will take Daenerys back. When he threatens Daenerys and her unborn child, Drogo has Viserys executed by pouring molten gold over his head. Daenerys notes that Viserys was not a true dragon, as fire cannot harm a dragon."A Golden Crown" Daenerys tries to convince Drogo to invade so their son might claim the Iron Throne, but the Dothraki do not trust ships and water their horses cannot drink. Now that Viserys is dead, Drogo does not feel inclined to honor the bargain. A wineseller attempts to poison Daenerys to fulfill Robert's orders. She is rescued by Ser Jorah and Rakharo. Following the assassination attempt, Drogo reverses his decision and swears that he will lead his forces across the Narrow Sea and seize the Seven Kingdoms in blood and fire."You Win or You Die" To raise funds to hire the ships necessary for this endeavour, Drogo leads his khalasar into the lands of Lhazar, the 'lamb-men'. They seize loot and slaves that they can sell. Daenerys is appalled at how the Dothraki treat their prisoners, particularly the women, and wins them better treatment. One of Drogo's riders, Mago, objects and challenges Drogo to combat. Drogo slays him easily, but sustains a chest wound. One of the women Daenerys has saved, Mirri Maz Duur, tends to the injury."The Pointy End" The khalasar marches southwards to the edge of a great wasteland, but Drogo's wound festers, and he falls from his horse, a grave sign of weakness amongst the Dothraki. Duur continues to treat him, but thinks his wound is fatal. Daenerys convinces her to employ magic to save Drogo's life, which the other Dothraki object to. Ser Jorah kills one of Drogo's bloodriders, Qotho, when he tries to intervene. Daenerys is injured in the altercation and goes into labor. Jorah takes Daenerys to Duur for treatment."Baelor" Daenerys loses her baby and the khalasar splinters apart, leaving a handful of people behind. Duur saves Drogo's life, but leaves him in a vegetative state. Daenerys is appalled by the lifelessness of Drogo and smothers him with a pillow, when she accepts that he will never return to her. She constructs a funeral pyre for his body. She places her dragon eggs on it and ties Duur to the pyre. Ser Jorah believes that she means to die and tries to persuade her not to. Daenerys gives a speech to those of her khalasar who are left. She tells them that they are free to go, but if they stay with her she will lead thm to a great destiny, then she steps into the blaze. The following morning it is revealed that she has survived, and three newly-hatched dragons are clinging to her body. Ser Jorah and the remaining Dothraki fall to their knees, proclaiming Daenerys their queen and leader."Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Daenerys Targaryen Season 2 Daenerys leads her diminished khalasar across the Red Waste, hoping to find shelter in the far lands of the east. She tries to feed her newborn dragons, but they refuse the raw meat she offers. She regards the dragons as her children.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen entry The mare Drogo gave her as a wedding gift dies of exhaustion and Daenerys decides to send her three bloodriders, Rakharo, Aggo and Kovarro, with their remaining horses to explore in three separate directions, knowing that they are her last hope."The North Remembers" .]] Daenerys is waiting in the Red Waste when Rakharo's horse returns without him. Jorah Mormont approaches the horse and finds Rakharho severed braid and head in his saddle bag, apparently killed by a rival khalasar."The Night Lands" Kovarro returns with an invitation from the great city of Qarth. Daenerys leads her people there and is disappointed at the cool reception she receives. She is denied entry by the ruling council, the Thirteen, unless she shows them her dragons, which she refuses to do. When it seems she will be turned away, the Qartheen dignitary Xaro Xhoan Daxos vouches for her and her people."Garden of Bones" to breathe flame on command.]] Daenerys and her surviving people are made guests in Xaro's lavish home. She begins to teach her dragons to cook and eat their own meat, and slowly begin breathing fire on command. She suggest to Doreah that she use her skill as a lover to find out more about Xaro, she happily agrees. Their host holds a reception for Daenerys and she is introduced to Pyat Pree of the Warlocks of Qarth. He demonstrates his magic by replicating himself and invites her to visit his order at the House of the Undying. Xaro suggests that Ser Jorah has feelings for Daenerys but she denies this. Xaro shows Daenerys the Valyrian steel vault that guards his fortune and offers to fund her return to Westeros in exchange for her hand in marriage. He relays news of the death of King Robert Baratheon. Daenerys seeks the council of Ser Jorah. She is eager to seize the opportunity but he counsels against entering Xaro's debt. He reveals the depth of his feeling for her and his hope for the ruler that she will become. She agrees to take the harder path that he suggests but does not acknowledge his affection."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Daenerys unsuccessfully appeals to the merchant nobles of Qarth to lend her ships. After meeting with the Spice King she returns to Xaro's home to find that it has been attacked; her men have been brutally murdered, Irri is dead, and that Doreah and the dragons are missing."The Old Gods and the New" Xaro hosts a council of the Thirteen so Daenerys can appeal to them for aid. During the meeting Pyat Pree reveals that he was responsible and Xaro announces his intention to seize control of the city. The warlock uses his magic to murder the rest of the Thirteen. He repeats his invitation to Daenerys, telling her that her children are at the House of the Undying. Daenerys flees and Jorah attempts to kill Pree but is only able to dissipate one of his many copies."A Man Without Honor" They take refuge in a disused courtyard and Daenerys convinces Jorah to accompany her to reclaim her dragons despite being certain that it is a trap."The Prince of Winterfell" On their arrival Daenerys is separated from her guards by the warlock's magic. She is confronted by a series of visions, including her lost family of Drogo and Rhaego. She has an emotional conversation with Drogo, but ultimately realizes that it is an illusion. Having overcome the temptation she finds herself held captive by Pyat Pree. He tells her that he plans to keep her with her dragons because they increase his power. She tells her dragons to breathe flame at him, using the command that she taught them. With the warlock roasted alive, they are able to escape his tower."Valar Morghulis" Daenerys returns to Xaro's home to confront him for his treachery and finds him in bed with Doreah. Hurt from the betrayal, Daenerys takes them to his vault, which proves to be empty, and locks them inside to die. She salvages enough valuables to buy a ship from amongst his possessions. Season 3 , now the size of a small dog.]] Daenerys's ship arrives at the city of Astapor in Slaver's Bay after leaving Qarth. Daenerys' dragons are continuing to grow, and are now about the size of a small dog. They fly about their ship as it approaches the city, plucking fish from the sea and roasting them in mid-air with their fire-breath. She notes that they are still not big enough to use as weapons of war to invade Westeros with, and that she needs an army. Ser Jorah Mormont notes that the elite warrior-eunuchs produced in Astapor, known as the Unsullied, are said to be among the finest soldiers in the world. Daenerys stresses that they are slave-soldiers, a distinction which may make some look on her negatively in Westeros where slavery is illegal, but Jorah says they have no better ideas for how to acquire an army. Daenerys expresses interest in expanding her tiny Dothraki khalasar (most of them are seasick because the Dothraki have never traveled on ships before), but Jorah says that other Dothraki will only join her if they think she is strong, and for that she needs an army. Upon arriving at Astapor, Daenerys is given a tour of the Unsullied barracks by the Unsullied's owner, Kraznys mo Nakloz, with his slave girl Missandei translating his Low Valyrian into the Common Tongue of Westeros for Daenerys. Believing she doesn't understand, as they talk, Kraznys insults Daenerys several times, however Missandei does not translate these insults. Kraznys explains that the Unsullied are trained for battle from the age of five, and that only one in four recruits survives the training. He also demonstrates that the Unsullied do not fear pain or death by slicing off the nipple of one soldier (much to Daenerys's disgust), who not only shows no sign of pain, but thanks the slave master for the opportunity to serve him. Kraznys goes on to explain that the Unsullied are trained to show no mercy or weakness by killing a newborn slave child in front of its mother at the end of their training. Daenerys is outraged by this, but still asks how many Unsullied are available. She is told there are eight thousand soldiers for sale and that she has until the next day to make a decision. En route back to their ship, Ser Jorah urges that Daenerys should purchase the Unsullied, arguing that under her command, these slave soldiers will have a far better quality of life serving her than they would under Kraznys and his ilk. Daenerys is distracted by a playing child following her and Jorah, and neither notice a man in a hooded black cloak following them, armed with a dagger. The child offers a gift to Daenerys - a wooden ball - but as she picks it up, the hooded stranger knocks it out of her hands; Ser Jorah grabs the stranger and their struggle knocks Daenerys to the ground, where to her horror, the ball cracks in half and a manticore emerges to attack. Before the creature can harm Daenerys with its lethal sting, the stranger, revealing himself to be Ser Barristan Selmy, kills it with his dagger, while the child, who hisses in a reptilian manner, baring teeth and features reminiscent of Pyat Pree, uses magic to escape. Ser Barristan falls to his knees, hoping to make amends for failing House Targaryen during and after Robert's Rebellion, when he served in her father's Kingsguard, he hails her as the rightful Queen and asks to serve in her Queensguard, to which she accepts. The next day, Daenerys, accompanied by Jorah and Barristan, walks along a sea wall known as the "Walk of Punishment". Here, any slave who showed insubordination of any type is strapped to a cross and left to die out in public, as a warning to all other slaves. She offers a condemned man water, and he refuses to drink, saying that he just wanted to die. At the slaver's bay, she speaks with again with the slave master Kraznys, as they attempt to work out a deal for his slave soldiers, the Unsullied. He continues to mock her while his slave translator Missandei cleans up his crude and very insulting words into more respectful ones, unaware that she is in fact fluent in Valyrian. Daenerys says she will take all 8,000 Unsullied soldiers, including those in training. To this Kraznys laughs at her and says that with everything she came with she could afford hardly over one hundred Unsullied soldiers. Daenerys surprises him by telling him she has dragons, and she will give him one. This offer stops Kraznys in his tracks, yet Daenerys has to repeatedly deny him as he attempts to haggle to receive more than one dragon. They strike a deal that she may have all the Unsullied soldiers for her biggest dragon, to which both Jorah and Selmy object, and plead to Daenerys that while soldiers are valuable, it is dragons that will ultimately win her the Iron Throne. She ignores them, and goes through with the deal with Kraznys, demanding Missandei as a token of faith. Upon leaving the room, she scolds Jorah and Selmy, telling them that while she values their advice, they will both be advising someone else if they disagree with her in public again. Daenerys asks Missandei for her name and if she has any living family, but Missandei responds that she does not. Daenerys warns her that she is heading into war and she may be killed and fall sick and die, to which Missandei simply recites the Valyrian aphorism: "Valar morghulis". Daenerys responds by translating, "all men must die", revealing to the young slave that she actually knows High Valyrian, and also adds that "we are not men". The day of the exchange, the slave masters and Kraznys, along with the 8000 Unsullied warriors, meet with Daenerys to complete the deal. Daenerys hands the chained Drogon to Kraznys, who frantically tries to shake loose of his collar and barks angrily at the slave master. Kraznys then gives her the golden whip, the symbol of ownership over the Unsilled. Daenerys asks if it is done, and if the Unsullied are now under her command, to which Kraznys insultingly says yes. Daenerys tests her new power by commanding the Unsullied, in Valyrian, which shocks Jorah and Barristan (who believed she did not speak Valyrian) to march forward then halt. Kraznys complains that Drogon does not obey his command, to which Daenerys then angrily responds to him in Valyrian that Drogon does not obey him because he is not a slave. Kraznys is shocked that she can speak Valyrian, which Daenerys explains is her native tongue, revealing to him that she had understood him all along. She order the Unsullied to kill all the slave masters and free all the slaves in Astapor, but to hurt no innocent people. As Kraznys tries to come to grip with the situation, Daenerys gives Drogon the command "Dracarys" and the dragon proceeds to burn Kraznys alive. With the Unsullied under her command, Daenerys sacks Astapor with little resistance. Once it is done, she tells all of her Unsullied warriors that they are now free, and if they choose, may leave unharmed, or fight under her command as free men. At first, the Unsullied remain quiet, not knowing what to do with there new found freedom, however, one Unsullied soldier begins to beat his spear against the ground, signifying his allegiance to her. The rest of the Unsullied follow suit shortly after. Now in command of an army of free men, not slaves, Daenerys marches forward with her new army, as her dragons fly overhead and roar in triumph. "And Now His Watch is Ended" As Daenerys and her army move towards the city of Yunkai, she orders the Unsullied to elect a commander from their own ranks. The officers select Grey Worm, who like all Unsullied, was given the name of a vermin. When Daenerys instructs the Unsullied to go back to their own names or pick new ones they like, Grey Worm elects to keep his, as it was the name he had when Daenerys Stormborn set him free."The Climb" Personality Daenerys is polite and well-spoken, but filled with quiet determination. She used to be cowed by her brother's ambitions and his occasional cruel rages, but her time amongst the Dothraki has taught her pride, confidence and skills of command. She is still somewhat naive of the world due to being young and living her life as an exile (with only her petulant brother to rely on for knowledge of the world), but she is intelligent and quick to understand now that she is free to pursue her own path. Daenerys spent her entire life living on the sufferance of others, bouncing back and forth between one benefactor or the next (like Illyrio Mopatis) with her brother, until whatever dreams they had of supporting the exiles' claim wore off and they'd have to move on to another patron. As a result, Daenerys has never known a true home. Constantly living under her brother's domination has given Daenerys a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed, while at the same time, her pent up frustration from years of being mentally and physically dominated by her petty would-be-king of a brother make Daenerys capable of being utterly ruthless against those she perceives as oppressing others. This has produced a large amount of black-white thinking in Dany's mind. Unlike many in her House, Dany has thus far not shown any signs of the "Targaryen madness" that plagued her father (and to a lesser extent, Viserys). She has inherited some Targaryen ruthlessness; this is evident when she says that Viserys was not a true dragon when he was burned to death with molten gold, because "fire cannot kill a dragon". However, while Viserys was cruel and demanding to his servants and even his benefactors, Daenerys reciprocates the loyalty of those who follow her with gratitude and compassion. Overall, Daenerys is much closer in character to her deceased brother Rhaegar Targaryen than to her parents or to Viserys. Relationships :Main: Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen Appearances Image gallery :Main - Gallery: Daenerys Targaryen There is a range of promotional images and screen captures featuring Daenerys in the gallery. Family tree Quotes In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Daenerys was born on the Targaryen island refuge of Dragonstone eight months after her father's death. Her mother died giving birth to her, and a great storm raged at the moment of her birth, destroying what was left of the Targaryen fleet anchored at Dragonstone, giving rise to the nickname "Stormborn". The infant Daenerys and her brother Viserys were spirited into exile across the Narrow Sea by Ser Willem Darry, a loyal retainer of their family, before the castle garrison could hand them over to Robert Baratheon. The books go into a little more detail about Daenerys' early life in the Free Cities. Initially, Daenerys lived with Ser Willem and Daenerys in Braavos, in a house with a big red door. Ser Willem was old and bedridden and yelled at the servants, but was very kind to Daenerys. After several years Ser Willem died and the servants drove the Targaryen children from the house, taking what money they had. Daenerys was old enough to remember living there, and has recurrent dreams about her last sight of the big red door, which came to symbolize the childhood she never had. The house in Braavos was the closest thing to a home Daenerys ever had, but even she never considered herself to be home there. Afterwards, the Targaryen children bounced around between different patrons, each enjoying having the Targaryen exiles as guests but abandoning them when the novelty wore off. Some briefly entertained the idea of helping them retake the Iron Throne, but as the years passed and Robert Baratheon's rule appeared more and more secure, the number of patrons dwindled and their lives grew meaner. Daenerys grew up living on the sufferance of others, frequently turned out on the street with little warning when their patrons lost interest in them. Viserys was reduced to pathetically begging for support throughout the Free Cities as they moved from patron to patron. In the process, they traveled from Braavos to Myr, then to Tyrosh, then to Qohor, then to Volantis, then to Lys, and ultimately to Pentos (each of the Free Cities except Norvos and Lorath). They never lived in one place for more than a few months, and their stay in Pentos with Illyrio was actually the longest time they had lived in one place since Braavos (for six months in the books, but stated to be over a year in the TV series). Daenerys is actually the second member of the Targaryen dynasty to have this name. The first Daenerys was the sister of King Daeron II, who lived a century ago. The first Daenerys wed into House Martell, as part of the marriage-alliance which united Dorne into the Targaryen realm. However, because this Daenerys did not rule as a queen, Daenerys Stormborn is not called "Daenerys II". In fact, there has never been a ruling Targaryen queen before. When Daenerys proclaims herself the rightful heir of the Targaryen dynasty (after her brother dies), she is officially styled as "Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of Her Name" (this has been confirmed in the TV series, as Xaro refers to her as this in "The Ghost of Harrenhal"). Daenerys is thirteen years old when the events of the novels begin. Dany is somewhat quiet and reticent, and fearful of her brother's famous rages, but also curious about life in the Seven Kingdoms and eager to learn more of life there. She has a kind and generous spirit. This spirit slowly begins to harden after her brother's death and after surviving her first assassination attempt. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Daenerys Targaryen" is pronounced "Duh-NAIR-iss Tar-GAIR-ee-in". See also * Daenerys Targaryen at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Daenerys Targaryen es:Daenerys Targaryen ru:Дейенерис Таргариен Category:Characters Category:Daenerys Targaryen Category:Featured Articles Daenerys Targaryen Category:Major Characters Category:Queens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands